


what the gang was like at college

by Agentbadass



Series: Riverdale gang in the future [4]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: College, F/M, Future, Kevin and cheryl are barely in this, No Dialogue, The gang goes to college, They barely survive, Well half of the gang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 19:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10770729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agentbadass/pseuds/Agentbadass
Summary: What happens to everyone as they go off to college.





	what the gang was like at college

They're all sitting around a booth at pops. It's a goodbye of sorts, the last time everyone will be together before they head off to college.

Everyones heading to different places. Archie's staying back to help his dad's company, Jugheads helping his dad get sober. Cheryl's being shipped off to somewhere in Florida to help learn how to run the blossom industry. Kevin's heading out to California for a gap year, and betty and Veronica are heading to new York. 

Everyone knows this is the last time they'll all be together for a long time (possibly forever) but no one says it. 

They sit around chatting, never actually talking about what needs to be said, and when everyone heads home no one mentions that they can't just meet up here like normal. 

The core four actually do say goodbyes, just before Betty and Veronica pack up into a car and drive off to new York. 

The girls turn up to an empty apartment, a 'gift' from Veronica's dad. They don't buy much for it, and they don't have much money so they end up with this ugly brown couch. 

Those first few weeks are filled with many messages, group chats and Skype calls. Then everybody's courses start and no one has the time to talk. 

When they finish their semester, the girls fly back to Riverdale for a week. They spend most of their time with archie and Jughead, but sleeping. Both feel completely drained after their crazy schedules. 

Sometime during the second semester Archie comes up to stay. He crashes on the ugly brown couch, and the way he and Veronica are makes Betty feel incredibly lonely. She calls Jughead alot that week. 

Archie gets scouted while he's in new York, and he continues to stay on the ugly couch. It takes a while for the girls to get used to all his clothes everywhere. 

Next break Jughead comes to visit them. Betty is very excited to see him. Veronica decides they need thicker walls. 

Their second year goes smoother, they find more of a balance between studying and having fun. They reconnect with Kevin, who's finally decided he wants to study journalism. Betty suggests he just do the opposite of what her mother does. Archie's gained an online following for his music, and he finds it really jarring to be stopped on the street for pictures. 

In their third year, Jugheads first novel gets published. They all fly back and get him to sign copies. He uses the money from his books to buy his own place in Riverdale. He calls it the home that won't ever run away. Betty buys a cat that year, and the cat decides it hates everyone but her. The cat is named butterfinger, but both Veronica and Archie call it mini Satan. This is also the year that Archie moves from the couch to Veronica's room. Betty realises what Veronica meant about the soundproofing. 

Their fourth year is crazy. Archie's finished his first album and is busy flying around the country promoting it. Betty finishes her business course a semester early, and everyone celebrates. The apartment is crowded with all the people that have come out to see her graduate, and the loudest cheer is definitely for her. Veronica feels like she has a million mental breakdowns in her last semester of law, and is so thankful for the invention of coffee. But she makes it. 

They all spend that summer in Riverdale. Betty begins setting up her party planning business, and jughead asks her to move in with her. Veronica starts working at a law firm in Riverdale, and Archie starts writing his second album.

**Author's Note:**

> this kinda fills the gaps for how some of the stuff came to be. I really wish the ugly couch could become a character though.


End file.
